


BatFamily Moments with Twists

by FearsomefigureT9



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Female Dick Grayson, Good Older Sibling Dick Grayson, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Male Cassandra Cain, Male Stephanie Brown, Mother Hen Dick Grayson, Other, Police Officer Dick Grayson, Protective Dick Grayson, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26493835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearsomefigureT9/pseuds/FearsomefigureT9
Summary: This is the story of Female Richard Grayson, Rachel Grayson. There is gonna be ships with Rachel and a sprinkle of sexual content. Will she survive her brothers or will her brothers, her father, the villains and the Team Justice League survive. Also gender-bent Cassandra Cain and Stephanie Brown. Also a few moments with Richard and Dick-centric...Also I posted this in Fanfiction.net and I was like, "Hmmm.... I have nothing to do, I'll put it in Ao3"
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Kaldur'ahm
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ENjoy, I edited to be better than cringy old./////

**Warning! This story may have scenes and prompts that may trigger some bad experiences. There are also some cuss words and others.**

**Read with Caution please! Have fun reading!**

**Regrets I**

* * *

Regret was something everyone held within themselves. From regretting breaking up with your lover. To regretting not trusting the people you're close to. For Rachel 'Dixie' Grayson, her whole life was full of regrets.

Opening her eyes, Dixie felt her eyes prickling as she remembered the events from the last months. She got up and just stared at the wall, thinking of all the possibilities that may have happened. She just walked over to her empty living room and sat down. Pulling her legs close to her chest as she cried once again.

_'_ _Oh no.' Dixie thought as she finally heard of the news of Bruce disappearing. She knew how Gotham would fight back to get her Bat back. She knew if she donned the Bat-suit, Gotham herself will go beyond creating havoc. Dixie then wore her Nightwing suit and order Tim to go to Young Justice and for Damian to stay out. "Wait- Where are you going?!" Tim asked when she stocked her belt and grabbed her new grappling hook. "I'm going to visit old friends and make a few deals." "DEALS!? Grayson wha- GRAYSON!" Damian yelled out as she mounted her motorcycle. But before she left, she heard Damian call out, "DIXIE!"_

_She rode her cycle for a few miles before sharply turning in an alley. She then hid it inside a safe house of someone she knows. "Bold of you to park your motorcycle inside MY safe house." She didn't have to turn around to face the person. "Jason- no… Red Hood." She then turned around to see her little brother. Big, strong, lean and tall. She looked away as the regrets started to rise to her throat. Ready to burst, to tell her brother of what she felt and regret. "What?" His voice was grave and annoyed. "Gotham wants her Bat back." She phrased it wrong as she was suddenly held up by her throat by Red Hood. "Are you implying that I'd take up the mantle!?" Red Hood said as Dixie felt her breath shortening and her voice squeaking. She shook her head, "No, came to tell you tha- AH!" She was immediately thrown back to the ground, coughing the pain away and gasping for air. "THEN WHAT?! What the hell did you come here for then?! Why are you here?! WHY DID-." Dixie couldn't take it anymore, "I came here to tell you that I will take up the mantle! I came here to tell you that-… That…" Dixie trailed off and just stood up looking at Red Hood's covered eyes. She broke off the intense atmosphere around them, knowing if Red Hood knew, another problem would start. But if she didn't tell him another problem will start._

_She just turned, her back facing her brother. "Do whatever you want with Cycle. Break it, use it, sell it, I don't care. I only came here to tell you what happened." She then proceeded to use her grappling hook to get up the building. Ignoring her feelings, she knew karma's a bitch. Nightwing then ran and jumped from building to building, disappearing within the shadows. Looking around, she jumped between a tight alleyway and ran. Disappearing once again to the shadows within reach. It wasn't long before she arrived in the sewer, inside the base, inside the Talon Headquarters._

_"_ _Grandfather." She greeted, taking off her mask. "Ah, my sweet granddaughter!" An immortal man stood up from his study table donned in a Talon suit and mask. He trudged his way over to Dixie. Giving her a big hug, he took off his mask. "How is my sweet Owlet?" Smiling sadly, she shook her head. "I need your help, the shadows' help, and the Talon's help." His eyes widened; panic found its way to his system. "Why did something happen?" She nodded. "Grandfather," she said, kneeling down on one knee. "I came to uphold the deal of being the Gray Son."_

She curled up as the tears fell down the corner of her eyes. She finally upheld the deal, the prophecy of her grandfather. She upheld the thing that may take away her sanity. She upheld the legacy of being a flying Grayson. She silently sobbed, remembering the mission of death. The faces of the targets and the feelings she could not flee from.

_It's been months since Dixie finally succeeded in being Batman. Months since she upheld the prophecy and months since she made Damian her Robin. She quickly sent Robin back to the cave as her communicator lit up. Indicating that there were new updates from Light. She called Alfred, "I'm sending Robin back." Then she ended it without hearing the response of her grandfather-figure. Regret seeped into her veins when she heard the faint response when she began to scurry away from the connection._

_She ran and ran and ran, making her way discretely to the Bludhaven warehouse she claimed. She dropped down from the highest building to the lowest alley. From the brightest view to the darkest sewer. With the help of the shadows, she changed from Batman to Nightwing in an instant. Arriving at her destination, she found her lover and her best friend. "Artemis, Kaldur." She whispered, darting towards the duo who came out of a ship. Hugging them with a heavy heart, she reluctantly broke it. "How are you two?" she asked worriedly making them laugh. "You and your motherly instincts," Artemis commented, "I missed it.", while Kaldur gave a chaste kiss on Nightwing's lips. They quickly got into the business, quickly updating them of what was going on. It went on for a few minutes, "Deathstroke is the newest partner." Artemis broke the news and the shivers ran down her spine. 'I knew it!' she thought as she bit her thumb. Thinking of all the possibilities that may have happened if she went undercover as well. Frustrated, she punched the nearest thing, which was the concrete wall. She shook her head, ignoring the concerned looks of her lover and best friend._

_She sent them off, noticing them spend more time than usual. They were disinclined to leave but she reassured them that she was fine and sent them off after a few other updates. With a hug and a kiss on the cheek to Artemis and a quick makeout session with a certain Atlantean, she took off. Painstakingly, she took off in another route, sprinting faster than she could. She dodged obvious areas as she took off with the shadows once again._

_She arrived at an old apartment block. Entering through the front doors, not bothering to do anything with security measures. She knew he was alerted of her presence within a 10-meter radius. She casually approaches the door at the end of the hallway. Taking a deep breath, she knocked three times. Light, faint and unheard but for Deathstroke, Slade Wilson, he heard it and opened the door to see Nightwing. He laughed whole-heartedly and stepped aside, bowing like a butler to catch Nightwing off guard. She quickly entered the safe house and took off her mask. "I came here to make a deal." She said, her voice heavy and tired. "Oh?" the unmasked Slade Wilson quirked a brow as Dixie Grayson's piercing light-blue eyes bore into his. "What kind of deal?" Slade asked, intrigued at the sudden appearance of a certain friend and foe._

_"_ _I know you partnered up with Light." She said._

_"_ _Yes. You're correct." He answered, "What about it?" They stared at each other, not backing down. She then breathed in and out. "This deal will never end unless you say so." That caught Slade off guard._

_"_ _The deal I want to layout to you is..." she hesitated, knowing how much this will affect her since serving the Court was already taking a toll on her. Add that to being Batman, the leader of idiotic prideful children, CEO of Wayne Co. and being Nightwing. 'If another deal is made, I'm going to need the electrum serum again.' She crossed her arms with her right hand pressing on her forehead. With a deep breath, she said,_

_"_ _You know about Kaldur and Artemis undercover." He quirked a brow again and laughed._

_"_ _I thought they really did betray you all, but I guess I was wrong." Dixie pinched the bridge of her nose as a migraine was starting to form. 'This is not going to go as plan' She opened her mouth, explaining the plan in so much detail. She explained the motive of Light, their motive and what would be the outcome._

_"_ _Please," she closed her eyes, "help us bring down Light." She said, not bothering to dodge the bullet that grazed her cheek. She was not the least surprised at the action. She didn't care when Slade managed to turn around and point a gun to Dixie's chin. Her face scrunching up in discomfort as the heated gun was pressed at under her face._

_"_ _What's in it for me?" He asked glaring at the woman right in front of him. Undecided whether right now, she was a friend or a foe._

_"_ _Anything."_

_"_ _Oh?" He quirked a brow again. "Anything?"_

_"_ _Anything."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENjoy

**Regrets II**

**Again, Read With Caution!**

* * *

She placed her face in between her knees as the tears turned into waterfalls. Her sobs getting undeniably louder, but she couldn't tell. The deal kept going, Deathstroke asking her to perform undercover missions and information gathering. Those were the things he kept asking her, nothing going overboard that makes her vulnerable. She remembered him coming clean about it that made their relationship better than just vigilante and mercenary. It became master and apprentice, something Deathstroke would not appreciate.

_"BATMAN!" Robin called out as Batman was pierced with a bullet to the chest. Robin tried to finish off his share of thugs as quickly as possible. Seeing that his mentor is still fighting with a bullet stuck inside her chest is not be pretty. A few more minutes of fighting before the commlink came through. "Robin- gasp!- We need to retreat!" With a tut, Robin threw down a smoke bomb and distracted the assailants to get to Batman. "Batman!" Before Robin knew, he was grabbed by the cape and was out of the building._

_It took a few minutes for the smoke to completely subside for Robin to take in the state of his mentor. "Batman!" He scurried over to his bleeding mentor who doubled over in pain. He tried to assess the damage, Batman started wheezing, struggling to get enough oxygen for her lungs. Robin was trying to find other options that may help his mentor. Alfred had to go back to England due to a family emergency. Leslie was in Asia, something about her position and her studies. Oracle or Barbara Gordon was useless in the wheelchair. Cadence and Fatboy, Seth, was in Hong Kong. Red Robin and Red Hood has not been reachable. The only person that can help is "her."_

_Robin reached for his whistle and blew on it. Knowing that "she" would come and help Batman. Batman leaned on Robin in pain, breath shortening by the minute. He let her lean on him, worry radiating off him. It took a few minutes before a person clad in black arrived. "Mother." Robin greeted as the person clad in black removed her hood. "Robin." With a quick glance towards the dying Batman, she beckoned him to follow. Ordering her minions to help bring Batman safely. She then took Robin in her arms and left._

_With that a few hours passed with a worried, restless unmasked Damian beside his mother, Talia Al Ghul. "She will be alright Damian." She said with reassurance and comfort that eased most of his worries. It is what they say that the words of a mother are the best comfort you can get. Especially when his mother is always right, most of the time. But he just couldn't shake off the feeling of doubt and worry. Sighing, Talia brought Damian to her arms and carried him to the one-way-see-through window. Damian was let down from the warm comfort and looked through the window. There inside the room on the medical table was his mentor. In her original form being operated, bound to an oxygen tank and sweating. "She will be alright." Talia said once again, putting her hand on his shoulder._

_"There is something you must know." She started, "Something that happened when you spent your days in the manor." She gazed down at him with eyes full of regret and guilt. "Dixie came to me when she found out about you and your objective. Your objective to be known as the blood-son of Bruce and to be the strongest." She laughed silently, surprising Damian. "You should have seen her when she entered the base. She scared off the guards, the minions, and even your grandfather." Damian stared in shock. "She was so furious and confused as to why you were acting like this. Since I have known her since she was young." "_

_Really?"_

_Damian asked and she nodded. "She knew how I acted, especially since I, along with Selina and all the female villains, became her sister and mother-figures." Memories of the past flashed when Dixie was still young and small. Innocent and so carefree before becoming the mature woman she is today. "She knew something was wrong when I raised you differently. When you were full of pride and knowledge of something a 12-year-old should never have. She knew something was up." She turned to Damian and kneeled to eye-level. "Damian, I'm sorry." Damian didn't know how to answer to the confession his mother made._

**_As he was taught that an Al Ghul never apologizes._ **

_"When Dixie confronted me, she told me I attacked her without a second thought. She told me she had to apprehend me, and she reminds me of how she was full of guilt. She told me that my father and I were under the control of a so-called "Puppeteer" that wanted revenge on the Al Ghul family." She confessed as the tears could not stop overflowing out of eyes._

_"She taught me what it was like to be a real mother." She continued. "She made me realize all the mistakes I made. The regrets I kept hidden and the emotions I buried beneath." She sobbed out as she hugged Damian. "I'm so sorry Damian! I always meant to raise you better, but I failed." She said as Damian returned the hug. "I wanted to teach you of all the traditions of the Al Ghul family. I wanted to teach you all the languages we learned, the places we came from. I wanted to tell everything I experienced and teach you to become a normal child of the Al Ghul family." She rambled on as the tears could not stop. Damian clung to his mother as the truth was finally revealed. "It's not your fault mother." She just cried even harder when he said that, unaware of a certain Dixie who was awake during the whole operation. Smiling internally, she could not succumb to the darkness when she was trying to prevent the serum from completely fixing the wound with the bullet inside._

_Hours passed by and Dixie heard the sobs subside and the mother and son laughing quietly. Hours passed before the duo came inside her room to worry over her. Hours since the operation was finished and the serum taking place to numb the pain. Hours since the exhaustion finally hit her harder than getting decapitated in a Talon mission._

_It took exactly 20 minutes for them to enter her room after the operation. "Dixie…" Damian trailed off, as he scurried to her side. She laughed shortly before returning the hug he gave. "How are you?" Talia asked, brushing stray pieces of hair away from her face. "Quite asterous." Groaning, Talia covered her face, "Nooooo…" she let out. A few minutes of quiet conversations and broken English, Damian was sent out by a servant that was summoned by Ra Al Ghul._

_Reluctant, Damian left after a quick reassurance from Dixie and his mother. They both stare at the door as it closed. They were content at the silence that was left in their hands. "Dixie, I…" Hesitating, she looked at her. "I need help- no- WE need help." Dixie's eyes widened, confused, and worried. "The League of Assassins needs help; we are at the verge of falling apart." Without a second thought, Dixie looked at Talia, nodding._

She was the greatest asset and the most powerful being in the world. She became a Talon of the Court of Owls, the apprentice of the most powerful mercenary and the most dangerous assassin in the League of Assassins. Dixie could not believe that this all happened within the span of 1 year. One year since Bruce disappeared and reappeared after the trial. One year since she confronted her siblings and gathered the family together. One year since everything fell apart. When the darkness finally crept up to her, choking her. Strangling her until she cries and cries for unheard pleas of help. 

**Her soul felt empty, her cries felt hollow.**

**She knew she had to do something...**

**TO remove everything...**

~~**TO relieve herself of these feelings of empty abyss.** ~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoyed?/////


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy?

**Regrets III**

**Not even gonna bother...**

* * *

She remembered how devastated she was when she found out that Kaldur got his brain-damaged. How hopeless she felt when she and Artemis met up again for new updates. The fact that her lover was attacked by one of her teammates made her want to retreat. To abandon the plan she has been thoroughly planning with 7 nights of missed sleep. If not for Artemis to reassure her that everything will fall as planned, the only thing she can do is pray. Pray to the god that took her parents to take pity on her and her lover. To take pity on what she has become.

She vaguely remembered when Light was defeated. When her team blamed her, cursed at her and yelled at her for what she has done. She remembered her best friend yelling at her, telling her that she became something worst than Batman. She remembered when Wally, Kid Flash, died. She remembered everything. All the words they said, all the actions she made, all the sacrifices she made. She remembered crashing, all the emotions being let out, all the exhaustion to making her pass out.

She wasn't on the couch anymore; she was in her bathroom. She stared at her reflection as her skin became deathly pale. Her eyebags darker than death and her small physique shrunk. Her everyday sweater hung off her tiny frame. Her face with dried tracks of tears and her hair frizzy and unclean. She looked down in horror as the bile rose to her throat, threatening to spill out. She couldn't take it anymore and stumbled her way to the toilet, dry heaving as stomach acid only came out. A few minutes passed and she didn't feel like vomiting anymore. She cleans up the mess and trudged her way back to the sink as she felt like shit. She opened the back of the mirror, grabbing the only bottle of Tylenol inside. She then made her way towards her bed as she grabs a handful of pills, slowly consuming 2 to 3 at a time.

Her life started to flash before her eyes as she swallowed the pills. Her parents falling to their deaths. Bruce taking her in as a ward, and when she found out he was Batman. Her training to become Robin to her first patrol with her mentor. To her first injury to her first award as a champion. Joining the original Young justice to falling in love with a certain Atlantean. When she first met her first sibling and her passing down the Robin mantle to Jason. Graduating with three degrees in psychology, business, and criminology. Moving to Bludhaven with her first job as a police officer. Being declared as the next CEO of Wayne CO. Jason dying after meeting Tim and leading Young Justice. When Light was found out and Kaldur's plan to take it down. To becoming Batman, serving the court as Talon. Helping Slade as an apprentice and being an allay of the League of Assassins. Then to losing her best friend.

With the last few pills, the ones she swallowed finally taking effect as she felt everything turn. Not bothering to wipe away the tears that fell off her pale complexion. She swallowed everything left on her hand and before she knew it- She fell. Her body sprawled out on the floor, the pills spilling out of its container. Her eyes fluttering, threatening to close forever. But she couldn't do anything as the shadows comforted her, falling into oblivion.

~Dixie's POV~

I felt numb, unable to move. Like something was pressing down on my body, refusing to let me go. My mind felt blank, everything I see is dark. My eyelids feel heavy as if someone glued them shut. I hear footsteps in the distance, walking along the echoing hallway? I hear distant chatter far away when I saw the light. "Rachel "Dixie" Grayson, you are in so much trouble little miss!" my closed eyes widened as much as it could. It was Mom! She's here, she's actually here! I feel her soft hair drape over my face and my chest. I feel her caress my cheek tenderly when another voice spoke. "Dixie that was thoughtless of you." Dad. He also here! I tried to speak, to call out to them but it came out in mumbles. I tried to reach out to them, try to feel them when they chuckled softly. Mom's hand was replaced with her hug as Dad ran his fingers through my hair. I tried to hug them back, as I felt the tears prickle the corners of my eyes. "Dixie, you can't join us yet." My mumbles were muffled by Mom's clothes. I wanted to cry out that I wanted to join them. That I wanted to be a family again. "You have to understand that you are needed to be with them." Dad said threading through the knots in my tresses. "Wake up Dixie, they need you." My consciousness was starting to drift, my mind into oblivion.

She woke up again, this time, fluttering her eyes open. Groaning at the bright light that shone from the ceiling. Dixie tried to get up, to sit down but there was something on her arm. Looking at the messy fluff of hair that moved. 'Damian,' she thought as she gently played with his hair. 'His hair would sometimes be like that when he didn't shower…' Painfully she gently laid his head on the bed with her other free arm. She slowly, but painfully sat up. Her eyes sore and dry, she observed the room she was in. She was inside one of the medical rooms in the Batcave. She took notice of the other disheveled states of her family. On her right there, Damian was slouched down on the chair with his head on her bed. Cadence was leaning against Seth on a couch that was stuffed inside the room. To her left, Kaldur has his arms crossed with Jason snoring deeply on his lap with Tim leaning on him at his right. They were on the couch Alfred put when Bruce didn't want to leave when she inhaled laughing gas and poison.

Chuckling softly, she unconsciously started petting Damian's fluffy hair. Right then the door opened slowly, Bruce peaking inside. His eyes widened when his eyes landed on Dixie who was sitting down. Dixie saw the tears gathering to explode from his eyes. As he covered his mouth, refusing to let out the sob of relief he felt. He opened the door and was quickly by her side. She stopped the petting and opened her arms as Bruce just hugged her. The first child he took in when tragedy struck her. Bruce just slowly opened his bottles of emotions, letting it pour out slowly. He quietly sobs as Dixie calmly lets her hand move up and down his back. Giving him the smallest comfort she can give due to the pain she felt. It took a few minutes to let Bruce's sobs subside. As well as a few minutes before they broke the hug.

Bruce cups Dixie's face in his hands, kissing her forehead. "I was so worried." He whispered, letting stray tears be wiped away by Dixie. Dixie opened her mouth, "What happened?" she hoarsely croaked out. Wincing at the painful strain it took on her throat. Bruce reached the glass of water by her bedside table. Tipping the glass on Dixie's lips. Dixie gladly let him, drinking slowly at the cold water that soothed the pain. Bruce placed it back on the bedside table when Dixie finished it. He then looked at her with the most heartbreaking eyes.

"You almost died." He said as he gathered her small hands in his big ones. That information was too much for her. "What?" she let out as she looked at Bruce, analyzing his face for any lies. "I-I died?" her voice trembled, forcing her brain to recall the events that took place. "You almost died." Bruce corrected, Dixie started to hyperventilate, feeling her breathe shorten by the minute.

"Dixie." Bruce called out when she didn't respond to her name being called. He successfully managed to capture her attention. He placed her small hand right above his heart. "Breathe." Dixie did what she was told, doing the breathing exercise she and Bruce did multiple times. Trying to match his heartbeat, Bruce whispered in her ear the instructions. "Breath in by 4, 1-2-3-4, breath out by 1, 4-3-2-1. Again, you're doing it." He mumbled the mantra, repeatedly, letting her regain her breath.

When she regained her breath, he lets go of his grip on her hand. Dixie just lets her hand stay, not bothering to do anything. Her face scrunches up as she tries to recall what she recalls. She remembers coming home from patrol. Then she was crying, she did the unthinkable of almost dying. 'Did I get a wound? No.' she remembers it being a tame night. 'Did I hang myself? No' if she did, she would have bandages around her neck and her voice would be too hoarse and unusable. She unknowingly gripped Bruce's shirt, bunching it up as sweat was forming at the base of her forehead. She remembers walking to her bathroom, vomiting, and crying. she remembers taking a bottle of Tylenol and her life flashing before her eyes.

"I overdosed myself... Didn't I?" Bruce nodded, taking in the information, she shakily breathed in. "I was so terrified." Bruce's confession rang inside the room. "I thought I lost you." Dixie let him pull her in a hug, tightening it, afraid she'd disappear. "You told me that you'd visit after patrol. When you went back to your apartment, I thought you were packing to spend the night in the manor. But when your position moved and stopped, I knew something was wrong. I called Selina to check up on you and I- oh god Dixie, I was so scared when she screamed." He hunched over and just tightened his hold on her. "I knew something was wrong when she asked someone to call Leslie. But Jesus- I-I was horrified when you arrived. You were so pale, like a sheet of paper. You were so small that I thought you were 9 again. I- Dixie please." He pleaded as a stream of tears started again. She just returned the hug with the strength she can manage. Her tears soaking the shirt her father's wearing. "Don't do that again." She just nodded. Nodding, remembering what her parents told her. "I won't." she vowed, clutching to dear life to his shirt.

This is something Dixie regrets the most, almost leaving her family behind. When the others woke up, they were so happy, they got angry at Dixie. The only ones that didn't join the scolding were Bruce, Leslie, Alfred, and Kaldur. Kaldur was so happy. That he decided to just kiss her right then and there. "Eww." Damian stretched the last letter, looking away in disgust from the couple. They broke off in laughter and smiled. Dixie then thought of an idea and smirked unnoticed. She laughed whole-heartedly at her siblings' usual antics. She then snatched the nearest sibling, which was Tim, and gave him a big kiss. He squealed out of embarrassment when Dixie kissed him. Bruce and the other adult just laughed while the other siblings were jealous, asking Dixie for one as well.

She may have many regrets, but she learns from them. She regrets almost leaving her family alone. But then again she's still learning to be a perfect sister, a perfect mother, a perfect lover and a perfect role model.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENjoed?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENjoy

**This fanfic may cause a bit of discomfort**

**Read with caution**

**The Dreaded Times for a Female**

* * *

First Day of Death

There are a lot of things women face every day, every time, everywhere. They face discrimination, inequality, harassment, abuse and many more. But! There is one thing all women face that men cannot understand. A biological process that happens every month from 3-7 days. What is it that you ask? Menstruation.

The only thing Dixie could feel was pain. Excruciating pain that felt like someone was stabbing her repeatedly. She screams in pain, alerting the entire Gym class and its coach. She falls to the ground, clutching her abdomen, hyperventilating and scared. Her teacher order one student to call the nurse while he checks up on her. "Dixie, are you okay? Does your stomach hurt?" he asked Dixie questions and she answered with a nod or a shake. The pain got worse, and she was on the verge of passing out. She could see the black spots dancing around her vision. She started to panic, recalling the injuries she receives during last night's patrol. But she recalled just getting slapped in the face and her going haywire over the thug. She couldn't stay conscious for long due to the torturous feeling. Before she knew it, she was knocked out cold.

When Dixie woke up, she was surprised to find herself in her room. She sat up abruptly when she asked herself why she was here. She then regretted sitting up so fast as her abdomen throbbed in pain. She groaned when she felt the light throb. She clutched her abdomen and cried softly. It may be a slight throb but for a 12-year-old it felt so painful. She looked around the room trying to find something warm. Some kind of comfort to help her move around. She slowly got off her bed and creeped out her room. She tiptoed her way to Bruce's room across the hall. Peeking inside, checking if he was present in the giant room. When the coast was clear, she entered the room and stumbled her way to his wardrobe. Due to her small frame, she had trouble opening the cabinet. But she succeeded in opening it and stealing a giant hoodie. She closed the wardrobe door and wore the giant hoodie that drapes over her small frame like a blanket. Since she was around 4ft and 8in, the 2XL hoodie she stole covered her knees and the sleeves at least 2 in longer than her arms.

She laughed quietly and made her torturous journey downstairs. She held onto the banister, stepping down one by one. Carefully trying not to jostle the bundle of nerves that makes her want to die.

With the last step, she was about trudged her way to Batcave when she heard laughing in the living room. She tiptoed her way there, peaking in the corners for any intruders. Not that it would have any, but Robin training stuck to her like a parasite. Since there were good and bad things that came her way.

Once she made her way to the edge of the living room entrance and peeked inside. Her eyes widening and a gasp escaping her lip when she saw the occupants inside. There. Right. There. Inside. The Wayne! Manor! Living! Room! Are Catwoman, Selina Kyle, Poison Ivy, Pamela Isley, and the infamous Talia Al Ghul! All three of them in different couches and chairs while her Dad sits in his usual chair. Alfred was nowhere to be found, 'Probably in the kitchen.' Dixie thought.

The occupants inside the room snapped their focus at the small gasp they heard. They were prepared to fight the intruder, but they were not prepared to face the cutest sight ever. There in Bruce's large hoodie stood a pale-looking Dixie. Her long-disheveled hair framing her round face. Her big ocean blue eyes peering inside the living room. And my- OH my! The hoodies that drapes off her like a blanket takes the cuteness level to the heavens. When her eyes widened and a red hue making its way from her neck to her face made her even cuter, if possible. She just looked away, flustered and embarrassed. Bruce laughed, making Dixie jump, he made his way over to her by the doorway. He put his hands under her armpits, lifting her high and putting his hands under her legs as support. Dixie squeaked in surprise before squealing in delight when Bruce planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Dixie, meet Selina, Pamela, and Talia." He introduced them as to how they were seated from left to right. They gave their own unique responses and a small wave. "H-hi." She said, shyly waving back at the trio. The girls couldn't contain their squeals.

"Bruce! How is she not yours! I remember you being this cute in high school!" Selina gushed, squealing even harder when both Bruce and Dixie turned red.

"Bruce! If you adopt more cinnamon rolls like her, I'm going to get an aneurysm!" Pamela commented getting an embarrassing sound of denial from Bruce and Dixie covering her face with her hands.

"Beloved! Hand over her over!" Talia managed to grab Dixie when Bruce was distracted with the nickname. She threw her in the air a little and caught her. Dixie was surprised at the action and just laughed when Talia settled for embracing the life out of her. The other girls just joined in on the hug, squealing in delight.

A few minutes of squealing and hugging, they finally settled down when Alfred came back with a few pastries and tea. "Ah! Mistress Dixie, how lovely to see you well." Alfred said as he puts down the tray on the coffee table. "I hope you are up to eat your favorite pastry." Dixie's eyes sparkled in joy on Talia's lap, letting out a joyous cheer. Making the adults laugh and Bruce internally die at her cuteness.

They asked Dixie questions about school, love life, health, grades, everything a mother asks. Dixie managed to get a nibble of her blueberry cheesecake before she groans in pain again. This time, unbearable making her clutch her abdomen letting out a yell of pain. Talia managed to save the plate from falling on the expensive rug. (Doesn't really matter to Bruce) "What's wrong, sweetie?" Pamela asked as Dixie starts crying. She just sobs as her question worrying about the 3 women. They turn to Bruce who sighed worriedly, "What happened to her?"

"Is someone bullying her?"

"Did she get hurt during patrol?"

Bruce shook his head, "The nurse said she's going through puberty." Bruce covered his face with his hands, unable to look at the villains-turned-mothers who was staring at him. "Is this," Talia started, raising a brow. "Why you," Pamela continued, also raising a brow, "Called us here?" Selina purred out, raising her brow as well as the 3 just smirk and stare at Bruce. Bruce just groaned, "Yes." The ladies just glanced at each other. "And why exactly did you call us here?" Bruce just sighed defeated, looking away with a deadpan look. "Because I d..k…." He mumbled the last part, "What was that, Beloved?" Talia just kept smirking and giggled when Bruce groaned and threw his head back in embarrassment. It took a while before Bruce looked at them eye-to-eye with a pink tint on his cheeks. "I need you to help Dixie through this because I don't know." They just smiled knowingly and agreed without a second thought.

They stood up and went to the grandfather clock. "Expect Dixie to be back in around 7-8 days, we want to spend time with her and teach her the things needed." Bruce then opened the secret entrance and led them down. Listening to the trio who was explaining everything, and the things needed for Dixie's monthly. Chocolates, pads, tampons, hoodies, hot compress and many more. They then waved goodbye before disappearing from Bruce's sight. "May I ask as to why you asked them for help, Master Bruce?" Alfred asked quite intrigued. His pseudo son typing what they said on his phone and pondering on other things she might need. When Bruce finished, he just rubbed the back of his neck. "I have to admit Alfred, she already has a father and a grandfather right here." Alfred just smiled happily, "She needs a mother to help her." Bruce nodded following Alfred who was walking back to the Manor.

"But three of them?"

"They're the only ones who were free, besides at least she has many people to talk to."

With that Dixie spent 8 days in the Al Ghul hidden home. With 3 mothers who were teaching her the basics of going through menstruation. They also promised to teach her a lot of things she did not understand. She spent 3 days with cats, 3 days with friendly plants and 3 days with the Great Ra Al Ghul who was wrapped around her little finger. She returned to Bruce who told her to tell him if those 'days' would come. And with that, she returned to school after 9 days of missed classes but all in all, she was better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoyed?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

**This chapter is about the 7 days Dixie must go through. It will also be explained in the chapter. She's also part of Talon, the only thing different is that instead of trying to force her into the court. He is there right beside her to help understand having Talon blood and limitations.**

**Chapter 5- Comfort to Relieve the Pain**

* * *

** Bruce **

The next month made her anxious. She explained to Bruce one day about her history, the history she knows. She told him of her sicknesses from birth. She has severe anemia, but she was injected with an electrum serum to make her better. This made her body different. Saying that a lot of procedures should be done if sicknesses were to occur. But injuries and cuts were not a problem for the electrum to take care of. This forced Bruce to call her grandfather and teach Leslie and him of the procedures. Which made Leslie laugh and William Cobb to snicker at the panicked look Bruce had on his face. By the end of the month, it happened again.

She stayed at home and cursed inwardly at the serum for not doing anything. She hung out on the sofa by the fireplace. Waiting for Bruce to come home to spend time with her. She was secluded on the middle couch, the tv on top of the fireplace. "Alfred…" She murmured in a sleepy daze. Her eyes are dry from all the crying and her hair is a messy frizz. She was lying down with her stomach on the cushions. Sighing in relief when the position made the pain lessen. Her eyes were droopy and fluttering, the pain made her energy levels crash down. She couldn't remember when she blacked out, but she could remember in her dreamless sleep the warmth that wrapped around her. When she woke up, she was still on the sofa, but she was on top of something. The tv is turned on and the news was reporting something. Fingers tapped against the glass touch screen, making her eyes snap open. Abruptly sitting up from the most comfortable position, she was face to face with her guardian Bruce. Bruce wordlessly petted her head making her settle back down on his chest. "How long..." She mumbled; her voice was not in its usual quality making her whisper. "Around 3 hours." He whispered back, making Dixie giggle at his antics. Her giggles mad him warm and happy. Chuckling back at her, ruffling her hair as she tried to swat it away. Alfred just stood by the archway smiling so genuinely rare. He had snapped a photo minutes after Dixie slept.

"Usual." Dixie said before she was off to dreamland. Bruce just smiled as the message was loud and clear. "Make this the days we spend more time with each other when we're too busy." He kissed her on the crown of her head and turned off his phone. He just continued to comb his fingers through her hair, content in this lovely quiet night.

...

Cackles rang throughout the whole city, scaring the shit out of those who dare go out. As the thugs by the warehouse jolted in surprise and started abandoning their goods. A figure dropped down on the ground and didn't hesitate to slam the thug's head on the ground. Robin looked at the other thugs as Batman knocked out the others. Robin then zipped towards Batman and hugged him. Letting his cape encase them both in darkness. Then left to stop crime as usual.

** Jason **

It was a few days after Bruce took in the new next-to-be Robin. Bruce left for an emergency meeting and Alfred was nowhere to be found in the manor. Dixie came home this weekend with a present in her bag. When Jason opened it, it was a newly designed Robin outfit. Though he was ecstatic, he noticed his sister's pale skin. Sweat dripping down her face and her posture hunched, looking as if she was in pain. It wasn't long before Dixie fell forward, her eyes rolling back.

Jason caught her before she fell and even though he was small, he could handle her with no problem. Dixie, in short, was in pain and was trying to suck it up. Jason managed to lay her down on the sofa before darting off somewhere to find Alfred. Dixie lays motionless on the sofa as the pain ripped through her body like a hot knife. It felt like hours when Jason came back with 2 mugs of hot chocolate and a few small bars of chocolate. Alfred came with blankets and a hoodie.

Though this maybe inappropriate for Jason, he still helped the English butler in changing his sister. They helped her remove her police uniform and put on new clothes. Alfred left to prepare 2 meals while Jason left to get a bucket of water and a towel.

"What happened to her?" Jason asked Alfred who was keeping him company. Jason put his now clean plate beside Dixie's full one. He dipped the towel again in cold water and squeezed the water out and placed it on her forehead. "She is going through her monthly period." Is what Alfred said chuckling quietly at the pink tint on his cheeks. He then bade them goodnight and left, trusting his fellow pseudo grandson to take care of his pseudo granddaughter.

Dixie was wakened up by a light shake, snapping her out of her dreamless state. When her vision took in the dull yellow light emitted by the fireplace. But one thing she cannot forget is when her blue eyes met blazing blue-green ones. "Ja…son…" She whispered, before Jason opened his mouth, he was pulled in. "Wha- Wai-! Dixie!" Dixie grabbed Jason at the front of his shirt and pulled him to her side. EH squirmed for a moment before giving up. Dixie was falling asleep with the added warmth by her side. "Will this make you feel better?" Jason asked and Dixie murmured a 'yes' and a 'thank you' before passing out again. Jason followed next and it was a memorable sight that Alfred took a picture and Bruce just ruffled their hairs before going to sleep on his bed.

** Tim **

It was a little surprising to see his big sister home. But it wasn't surprising that settled in his stomach, it was fear when he saw her on the couch. He rushed to her side, dropping his bag by the entrance of the living room. He darted to her side and felt for a pulse and a temperature on her forehead. He started to panic when she was so pale.

He got his shit scared out of him when Alfred placed a hand on his shoulder. "Master Timothy, I would suggest calming down." Tim then started to ask him questions of why Dixie wasn't in the infirmary. He bombarded Alfred with so many questions he couldn't keep up with it. He just raised a hand to answer his question. "She is merely going through a biological process." Tim shut up and blushed so hard, Alfred refrained himself from laughing at the poor child. "If you would like to help Mistress Dixie, I suggest you help me if you'd like." Though the embarrassment is still evident on his face, he managed to give a small nod in return.

They arrived in the kitchen and prepared a small meal for both Tim and Dixie. As well as hot chocolate for the youthful souls in the manor. He then prepared a 2 small plates with brownies and fruits and a small fork. He handed the 2 cups of hot chocolate to Tim and led him to the living room with his other hand carrying the tray of dishes. They set it down on the coffee table and Alfred ordered Tim to get a basin of water and towel.

With that, Alfred taught the 3rd Robin just like the second Robin of what to do. From preparing hot chocolate to the chicken soup and the types of chocolates she likes. He then left them both alone for the day. Tim frequently changing the towel's water and checking his sister's temperature.

When Dixie woke up, she found her brother by her side the instant he heard her groan in pain. "Are you okay?" He asked and she nodded with a smile. "Do you want a hug?" Even though the pain was clearly unbearable through her face, she managed to open her arms. Tim's eyes glimmered with so much joy that she internally held her heart at his innocence. He climbed on the couch and lied down with his back facing the ceiling. He tucked his head at the jugular of her neck and shoulder and let his breathing even out. Making her relax and fall asleep once again.

The chicken soup long gone cold and forgotten but the memories are stored in a photo album.

** Cadence **

Even though he wasn't here to stay most of the times, Cadence knew what to do. He asked Alfred one day on what to do in case he was not here. That time came when Alfred left yesterday for a family emergency and he found Dixie on the sofa groaning in pain.

He tried to remember all the things Alfred taught him and the things he need to gather. He gave her a hoodie, hot chocolate and even managed to not burn the kitchen down. She woke her up to eat and she was grateful. Minutes later she woke up and stumbled her way to the bathroom with the help of Cadence. She vomited everything she ate as Cadence held her hair and readied a wet towel. She coughed and panted when she finished letting out the contents of her stomach. Cadence wiped away the remains at the corners of her lips and then led her back to her place on the couch.

He then ran back to the bathroom to wash the rag and came back. He wiped the sweat and tears off Dixie's burning face. He placed it on the coffee table with the cold hot chocolate and an empty bowl. He then shook her before she even slept and pointed to the spot beside her. Even though Cadence was short, Dixie was also short. When the message was clear, she scooted as much as she can for Cadence to fit in.

That night, Dixie and Cadence was oblivious to the scene in the real world as Alfred took a picture of the memory for his scrapbook.

** Seth **

Seth at first panicked, but when Alfred hooked him in on the ropes of taking care of a Grayson in pain, he had no problem doing it.

Though this one was tougher than what the others have experienced. This month was ruthless, she couldn't move no matter what. Every movement she made would feel like she was getting shot at multiple times. Her head felt like it was about to explode, and she couldn't understand why it felt like a hammer digging into her skull. The slightest movement felt like hot lava needles on her muscles. She was crying when she was awake and when she was sleeping. They sent sympathetic looks at Dixie who waved them off and croaked out a 'goodbye' before they left.

Even though Dixie never asks for help or neve shows any sign of 'weaknesses.' Seth knew what to do. He prepared beef noodle soup with ginger tea to accompany it. He also managed to find Alfred's hidden cookie jar and placed 2 on one small plate. He then placed it all on the table and went off to get a basin of water and a towel. He then raced to the kitchen when he heard the kettle whistled as soon as it was ready. He got a hot compress and filled up half with boiling water and the other half with tap water.

…

When Dixie woke up, he met with the manor's dull light. The hot compress that sat on her abdomen relieved the pain. She slowly got up and saw the covered bowl and glass on the coffee table with a note. She picked it up and read it out in a whisper, 'Hey, Sis! I hope the hot compress made you feel better. Mom tells me to make her one when she goes through her monthly. But! I managed to find a bowl that doesn't cool down that fast, even a mug! Hope you enjoy it! Left the manor around 5,' She looked up at the grandfather clock, 6:22 pm it says. She reads the rest of the note, 'A hang out with my friends, see you at dinner! -Seth.'

She just put down the note and drank the warm ginger tea, enjoying the cool breeze that slipped through an open window.

** Damian **

In this case, it happened when Damian started living with them for a week.

Damian and Dixie or in this case, Robin and Batman were patrolling for the night when Scarecrow's thugs came into the view. They managed to stop the drug bust but… It didn't help them when the pain struck her when she fended herself from a thug. She screamed in pain but masked it as a war cry, struck the thug on the balls and grabbed Robin. Left the building, not caring about the other thugs that were still there. Robin yelled at Batman for leaving the scene so quickly but all Batman- no- all Dixie could feel was pain.

She dropped Robin off on the rooftop and told him, "Call- **_GASP_** \- c-call Agent- **_PANT_** \- A." She panted and gasped at the pain and groaned at the pain that filled her abdomen. Robin nodded and called Agent A and told him the situation and the state of his mentor. With a quick reassurance, the call ended. "Batman, Agent A is sending the Batmobile in a minute." He just groaned back in response but the sounds of the wheels screeching against the road overtook it.

When they got home, Damian was also taught the ropes of taking care of his big sister- **_AHEM Mother AHEM_** -. Then with the 7 nights off they had, it was spent with Damian being a little tsundere little brother that Dixie didn't point out.

…

…

…

Footsteps made it's way over to the lump of blankets on the expensive sofa. Its steps were light and steady, but it made the floorboards creak with each step. When the footsteps stop and took the blanket off the lump. Revealing a sleep Rachel 'Dixie' Grayson. She fluttered her eyes open, groaning at the dull light on her eyes. She felt arms under her legs and around her shoulder, in a bridal position. She blinked away the black spots that danced around her vision to see the person who was carrying her. "Bru…ce…" She mumbled as he laughed wholeheartedly tickling her. She giggled quietly before whimpering in pain. "Just like old times?" Dixie whispered. "Yeah, like old times, just father and daughter bonding." Bruce whispered back, going inside his bedroom for cuddles and talking. Father and daughter moment.

* * *

**If you guys would like, I accept any requests and make it possible. I got my first review and I was ecstatic! I got a request so the next chapter is a request from one review! I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoyed?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENjoy

**This chapter is a request by jthm7izim. I hope you guys enjoy especially you, jthm7izim! Thank you very much!**

**Chapter 6- "What are you doing?"**

* * *

Patrolling in Gotham is hard. Especially since a lot of things can happen and a lot of people can appear. Though, Batman's number one rule in Gotham is, "NO Metas in the city." Yeah… It was never followed after Nightwing appeared in Bludhaven.

It was quite a calm night around December. Villains and criminals knew never to do anything during that time. Since they feared what would happen if one were to ruin it. No one survives their wrath and tells the story of their death.

But around this time is one of the most annoying times the Bat Family.

…

…

…

Lark and Nightwing are partners this calm night. The breeze and the cold air letting their breaths come out in puffs of white. They were stationed by the borders of Gotham. It was Lark's turn being Nightwing's partner. He's been meaning to have alone time with his sister, and this was a good time. Though one thing that annoyed him was when a Meta came by. Mainly Nightwing's best friend who came back from another mission, Wally West aka Flash.

"Nightwing!" Nightwing whipped her head behind her in time to see Flash right in front of her. "Flash!" They both hugged and Nightwing gave a kiss to his cheek making Lark glower at his presence. "How are you?" she asked, engaging in a small and quick chat that made Lark so pissed. He knew not to worry and not to be jealous but missing his opportunity to be with his sister?! It made him bitter to the core. This made him look out to the city, ignoring the excited chatter and genuine laughter that poured out of his sister's mouth.

When Flash left, it felt like an eternity he was there even though it was around 6 minutes. He just grabbed her wrist and made her face him. Face covered with a helmet and eyes covered with a domino mask, face to face. He just wrapped his arms around his sister saying, "We have to have one day brother and sister bonding." Nightwing laughter was the answer. Though this beautiful moment was disturbed by the sounds of screams and gunshots. An explosion echoed through the city as the 2 siblings were long gone from their positions by the borders.

…

…

…

The next time an opportunity like this was wasted was when the Young Justice team came to Gotham.

Scarecrow and his crooks were found by the warehouse near another branch of Wayne CO. the Bat Family managed to arrive on time. Seeing Scarecrow get his hands on a new type of fear gas worried them. They didn't know the effects and fought with caution. That was when the giant doors of the warehouse were kicked opened and different colored blurs came in. It was Young Justice and they started to help the Bat siblings in beating up the crooks while Batman chased Scarecrow. Though this one was supposed to be the time where the Bat siblings irk and tease each other. But with the Team here, it was all war cries from them and grunts from the siblings. When they were finished, Nightwing was suddenly surrounded by the Team. Hugs and compliments, as well as mistakes and wisdom, were exchanged. While this moment happened, the siblings finished up tying up the stupid idiots. When they looked over, they scowled and clicked their tongues in annoyance. Though they walked closer to the group and merely glowered at the boys who were hugging and touching Nightwing. They were getting too close in the eyes of Nightwing's little brothers. But Nightwing was oblivious to their expressions and when they left, they were relieved. They made their way to the roof and made their way to the manor. They were unaware of another person on the roof with Nightwing who kissed each other goodbye and left.

Arriving at the manor was uneventful, thankfully. But arriving at the Batcave, Nightwing, Rachel "Dixie" Grayson, was bombarded by death threats and insults from her brothers. Which amused Bruce and Alfred, but left Dixie confused and asked them about it. They just ignored her and dispersed individually, which depleted her mood. Sulking in the corner made her brothers wince and guilt rise. So, in the end, they spent the whole day together and the brothers promise and vow to kill and torture anyone who comes near their sister.

…

…

…

It was around the 24th of December and Dixie came home with a bunch of presents. A bunch, meaning a mountain of presents for each person in the manor. Hugs and kisses were given to each brother which lightened up the mood even more. Bruce got kicked in the ass which amused Alfred because of his overworking nature. Bruce just took it making Dixie put in annoyance and just sigh, giving up.

The Bat Family though deflated, mainly Damian since Dixie promised the Team to visit. With that Cadence and Seth came with Dixie to Mount Justice. When they arrived, they were bombarded with "Happy Christmas Eve!" from all the members. The Team gave them their presents for the Bat Family and their pets. (They managed to grill Red Robin for some info.) and with that, they spent 2 hours there which made Seth and Cadence, Blackbird, and Blackbat to seethe with jealousy. It wasn't long before Batman called them back.

Kaldur stood up from his position beside Dixie, Nightwing, and led them to the zeta beams. Chatting along the way, including her brothers who responded with grunts and noises. Not bothering Kaldur and just smiling at their responses. Before they knew it, the team whistled and cheered making both Nightwing and Kaldur to look at them. Blue Beetle and Impulse were making their close hands kiss each other. M'gann laughed and Superboy pointed to the ceiling while Artemis and Wally were wheezing uncontrollably.

They both looked up to find a mistletoe tucked between the ribbons from the decorations they put up. Nightwing, though in a domino mask, the dangerously red hue that exploded on her face was the answer. Kaldur just laughed and chastely kissed her on her lips. Seth and Cadence pulled her to the zeta beams, her brain not comprehending what happened. The Team was cheered and slapped Kaldur on the back who in turn shrugged.

Back in the cave, they lunged at the red Dixie and trapped her in a hug. They then dragged her to the living room followed by an exasperated Bruce and an amused Alfred. "What are you doing?" she asked as they trapped her in a hug. "We are never- going to let you out anymore." Was what they simultaneously said. Making her laugh and return the hug.

…

"I'm gonna kill that fish."

"Please don't kill my boyfriend."

"WHAT!?"

* * *

**I'm very sorry for the short chapter... Gonna be honest, it was kinda hard to make this chapter which was requested by** **jthm7izim. Since I didn't know what timeline I should base it on with the other characters joining in. I hope you guys don't bash me for the KalDick ship which will be more often in this book. I appreciate it if you guys also like the bottom!Dick x Kaldur, AHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA.**

**But seriously it was a very rare ship especially with the roles different. Expect funny chapters next and please, if you guys want to request a chapter please tell me :).**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENjoyed?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy... :D

**This chapter was made for fun… Cuz this quarantine-lockdown made me crochet… Sooooooo, I'm trying to update as much as I can but this project is making me determined to finish it. Enjoy!**

**Chapter- Quite cliché and Bold**

* * *

Sitting on the rooftop of a giant T-tower was relaxing. Especially if you wake up at the right time to see the sunrise. The way the darkness fades with the red-orange-yellow hue. The sun itself rising slowly but surely in Jump City.

With that, you find Robin, Rachel "Dixie" Grayson, sitting by the edge staring at the distance. Aware of a figure landing behind her a few meters away. "What are you doing here?" She asked, her masked eyes closing, feeling the sunlight meet her skin. Not looking or bothering to do anything at the person who was approaching her. "What's wrong with visiting my beautiful daughter?" He retorted, sitting beside her. Pulling her into a side hug which she really needed and accepted. Putting her head on his shoulder, "I guess it's coming back.." She trailed off, "I guess I understand how you feel now, Dad."

Batman, Bruce Thomas Wayne, just looked at her and sighed. His large hand grabbed both of hers and pulled her closer. His chin resting on her head and enjoying the limited time he has with her. Batman pulled away and a whine escaped her, and it ached his heart. "Sorry." He said as she stood up, walking towards him. She pulled him into a hug and said, "It's alright, Dad, I'll visit next Monday. I miss my little brothers." With that, he left a kiss on her forehead and left. The sun long forgotten after the beautiful scene. The medicine clutched in Robin's hand before she left to go her room. Sleep never came, knowing full well when he'll come and visit.

…

Metal clash against metal as the Titan fight alongside each other. Each member is surrounded by a petty villain's minions. This villain was quite different. His machine gun was a multiplier, a duplicating gun. His 20 minions multiplied to 40 and now, they are cornered in every side.

Beast Boy, Starfire, Cyborg and Raven were having the easiest time of their life. Though they needed energy they can keep up with more than 40. Robin was the only one how was having the hardest time. She was the only human. The only female non-meta human. She only has a limited amount of energy, stamina and strength.

Flip, hit, spin, and kick on each minion that tried to grab her. Crouch, elbow, jump and shin. The sweat dripping at the sides of her head. Her boy-cut hair caked with sweat, dirt and blood. She repeated every rule Batman told me. Her masked eyes, raking through every single opening she sees. Observantly fast and agile, she managed to grab the opportunity to escape the circle and gather her team. Though this villain, though petty and weak, multiplied more minions.

"Dude! When is this gonna end?!" Beast Boy shouted in the comms, making Robin wince in pain. Her senses were dialed up and the adrenaline was making her sensitive to hearing. "Just deal with it!" Cyborg yelled back, pulling out his repulse to shoot the minions who double in number. Raven sighed loudly and Starfire just chattered in the comms.

'This is not going well.' Robin thought as she exhaustingly huffed and panted. She dodged and attacked, trying to make the most of her time to escape. Though this was the only time, she will have a break. The only time she wished she was with her little brothers who miss her dearly.

"AHHHHH!" The Titans snap their heads towards the scream and see their leader upside down. "Robin!" Robin screamed in horror when the minion grabbed her by the leg upside-down Her shirt sliding down her torso revealing her undergarments. She quickly pushed it down or in this case, up to cover them.

The Titans tried to fight off their number to get to their leader. Robin pressed a small communicator in secret and before she knew it- **she fell**. She let out a yell of panic. Unaware of the arms that caught her before she landed on the ground. The other Titans were surprised to see arrows and blurs bring down all the minions. Water to flood the streets and to dissipate the duplicates. The villain, whom we will call IDIOT (In depth idiot of time, idk), was now sprawled out on the floor with the gun destroyed by his side.

The Titans were shocked and immediately scurried to the people who helped them. The twins, Mas y Menos, Bumblebee, and Speedy greeted them. "Yo!" Bumblebee said as she raised her hand and did a mock-salute towards them. Beast Boy and Cyborg asked at the same time, "Who are you guys?!" Starfire nodded in agreement while Raven looked through the battlefield for Robin. Speedy just laughed, "We're the East Titans." Raven's head snapped back at them while Cyborg and Beast Boy gaped in surprise. Starfire looked at them confused, "But we are the Titans…" She trailed off as she looked for her crush, who she thought was a boy. "Where is Robin?"

"SWEETIE!" They turned their heads to the right to see Robin running. Jumping on Aqualad, Kaldur, "BABY!" Robin yelled out as she landed in Aqualad's arms. Aqualad laughed and swung her in a circle, making her laugh. She happily wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his torso. Aqualad returned it and whispered something in return and she let down.

"Ro-." Starfire called out only to be cut off by shrieking in horror.

There.

Right!

There.

_(Look at that tan well-tinted skin. Jk)_

Everyone, even Raven, stared in shock and surprise. Except the East Titans who were giggling and smirking at the scene. The two oblivious lovers who were swinging and laughing wrapped their arms around their neck and waist. Leaning towards each other, moist (sorry) lips met dry and chapped lips. Sparking electricity in their veins. Eyes closed and the kiss growing deeper. It was not long before Aqualad's tongue flicked at her bottom lip. She smiled a little and opened her lips a little and he took the chance to deepen it more. Webbed hands grip her waist tighter and tilting his head in another angle. Another pair of hands grip his hair and leaned into him. Tongues dance in unison as they pulled away with a string of saliva connecting them before it broke.

Robin giggled and hugged him again. Aqualad doing the same as he placed a small peck on her lips and laughed. Robin started chattering, rambling of how she missed him and all. Unaware of the arms underneath her legs and around her shoulder. She squeaked in surprise as she was hoisted up above the ground. She instantly, out of habit, wound her arms around his neck as support.

He began to listen and walk towards the gaping and smirking teens. Robin winced in pain when her ribs was jostled when Aqualad tripped a little. "How is Altantis, Kallie?" Robin asked as she wiggled in his arms to relieve the pain. "It would have been better if I could spend the time with you." He said, enjoying and feeling satisfied with the red hue that erupted on her face. "Y-y-you and your sappy comments…" she muttered under her breath as she clung to him like a starfish.

She looked at Speedy and KidFlash who appeared after tying up the villain and his minions. She opened her arms; the wince was clear on her face as she might have jostled her broken ribs. The redheads just smiled and Speedy grabbed her under the armpits, making her squeal. "I knew you were ticklish, but not THAT, ticklish." He retorted before he pulled her into a brotherly hug. KidFLash just chuckled in amusement, "C'mere Sis, you got your time with your other red head what about me?" He asked as he pulled her into a hug, knowing full well of her injuries.

She returned the hug whole-heartedly.

"Umm… Robin…" Beast Boy said as she turned her head towards him.

"Who is he?" Cyborg continued.

"Who are they?" Raven asked.

"Are you really Robin?" Starfire asked.

She just shook her head and smiled a little. "This is Aqualad, my boyfriend, and they are the East Titans."

* * *

**I might have to release a smut chapter or an alternative chapter... Soooooo... Expect something weird or smutty... Also first time doing this. AHAHHAHA XD**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENjoyed?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enojy

**This is a picnic day with Dixie. A little bit uhhhhhhhhh… I don't know if this is a cute one or a sappy one but, I miss going outside like most of the people out there but… yeahhhhhhh… Enjoy! It also has like assault or something, I'm not good at this. Read with caution!**

**Picnic Day**

* * *

Sunlight poured inside the room through thin expensive curtains. A woman groans in frustration as an alarm clock goes off. Her hand shooting out of the pile of blankets, shutting off the noisy reminder. Hands push her out of her comfy haven as she puts her arms behind her head. Stretching her flexible body, satisfied with her bones popping and her muscles relaxing.

She swings her legs to her bedside and reaches for the glass of water on her table. She finishes the entire glass as she stretches once again when she stands. She makes her way over to the bathroom and looked at the mirror.

Dixie smiled and started the day with brushing her hair. Humming a sweet melody, she started singing softly to herself. She took off her sleeping wear and her undergarments as she hopped in the shower. The water was warm and relaxing as tense muscles uncurled.

Minutes passed and she stepped out of the shower, water dripping from the ends of her hair. Water sliding down her slender figure and the towels beginning to go damp. She multitasks with drying her hair and planning the outfit of today. She plugs in her blow dryer and she dries her hair with her other hand untangling the ends of her hair. Her towel still wrapped around her body.

When she finished her little routine, she settled with a simple but stylish outfit. She wore a simple blue sundress and closed white shoes. She brushed her wavy hair back and puts on a sun hat and slings her handbag across her torso.

She walked down the stairs to find a smiling Alfred. "You will be going to the park in Bludhaven, am I right Mistress Dixie?" She nodded, laughing as she heard the groans from her brothers' rooms. "Here." He said as he handed Dixie 2 full baskets for the planned picnic of today. "There is enough for everyone and the blanket inside." He appeared with two more baskets in his hands. "There are also treats for Ace inside a small container. As well as dessert."

She laughed, the weight of the 2 baskets not bothering her arms. "Alfred, don't you want to join?" She asked as her brothers filed out of their rooms one-by-one. "I thank you for the invite, Mistress, but…" He trailed off as a suited Bruce comes down, grumbling about sleep and coffee. Dixie giggles as Bruce passes by with a kiss to Dixie's forehead adding in a, "Good Morning, Alfred."

"Boys!" She called out as she told Alfred to leave the other two on the floor for Jason to help. Her brothers, Jason, Tim, Duke, Cadence, Seth, and Damian came down in simple clothes. Jason, with his white-streaked hair, wore a simple black shirt in brown shorts. He wore black sneakers and a cap. Tim wore a thin red sweater and black shorts. With a camera slung on his torso and black sneakers. Duke wore a mustard shirt and comfortable pants. He also wore a cap and simple rubber shoes. Cadence wore all black, from the sweater to shorts to sneakers. Seth wore a purple shirt and light brown shorts. He wore closed shoes and slung a polaroid on his arm. Damian had on a thin black sweater and green shorts. With black sneakers and a blank face.

"You guys ready?" She asked as Jason grabbed the 2 remaining picnic baskets on the floor. "Yep!" Tim and Seth replied excitedly as they both got in front of Dixie. "Where will we be going?" Damian asked as Dixie and Jason put the baskets at the trunk. "Somewhere much better than Gotham Park." She answered, making no room for any arguments.

She got in the driver's side, taking off her sun hat. Starting the engine as she waits for her brothers to get in. "Sweetie! I forgot to get Ace!" **Bark! Bark!** "Nevermind." She does not need to check the backseats to know Ace is inside. Because Ace is bouncing the car with every excited jump he can manage. "Ace calm down." She checks her handbag before bolting out the car. "Dixie?!" Jason yelled out in surprise. "I forgot my phone!" She yelled back as she bolts out the garage and up the manor stairs. Skidding her feet on the floorboard as she runs to her room. Searching her vanity desk and her study table. Her bed and under her pillow, **NONE.** "Jason! Can you call my phone!" She yells from upstairs, her upper body leaning out from the banister. "Calling!" She uses her enhanced senses to hear for the ringtone if the speakers were covered. To feel the vibration if it were in silent mode. "It's over here Dixie," Bruce informed, Dixie carefully ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Thanks, Dad!" She grabbed her phone out of his large hands and kissed his cheek. "See you! Good luck with your boring meeting!" Bruce groans in his mug of coffee at the reminder.

She gets in the driver's side and puts her phone in her handbag. "You guys ready?" She asked sounds of agreement and noises plus a bark was enough for her to drive out of the garage. She follows the path out of Wayne's property, turning a right to a different path.

She puts down all the windows to let the summer breeze in. Ace sticks his head out with his tongue and drool dripping. The smell of nature calms her tense nerves as she slides her hand on the wheel. Jason, who thankfully is not smoking, leans on his chair, enjoying the wind. She laughs silently as everyone in the car either puts their heads on each other's shoulders. Or leaning out the window.

It was not long before they arrived at the Bludhaven Japanese Park. Funded by Bruce Wayne and his company. They parked not too far, "Jason, Duke, can you grab the baskets? I gotta greet a few fellow coworkers." Dixie said, "Yeah." "Sure!" She grabs her handbag and sun hat, putting it on and calls for her other siblings to pick a spot. She looks around the area and finds her partner and her weekend partner nearby with a few others. "Good Morning Officers." She greeted with a sweet tone, her sun hat covering her eyes and nose. "Good Morning Miss, is something bothering you?" Andy asked, "Nothing much." She lifted her head up and smiled at her partner. "G-G-Grayson?!" Amy, Andy's sister, stuttered out, "What are you doing here?!"

"A sibling day, of course." She turned her back to them, "See you around!" She informs as she walks along the sidewalk to enter the park. Looking around to find her brothers only to be stopped by a stranger. "Hey, Cutie~." He stretches the last syllable, making her roll her eyes. "I'm not interested." She said as she tried to escape his stupid attempt of winning her heart. "Aww, Feisty." His hand wraps around her arm and pulls her close to him. "I like it." She couldn't do anything, even though she was an officer off duty. "Come on Sexy." He whispered as he wrapped his lanky arms around her waist and tried to kiss her on the lips. "Please let me go." "No can do." His brethe stinky and gross. He pressed himself onto her, licking his lips as he rakes her body with his eyes. "Let me go!" Though she may be trained and powerful, this just makes her uncomfortable, unable to move. "Come on you'll lo-!"

** SLAP **

Everyone within the area was surprised to hear it. They turn their heads to see 2 men, one's head to the side and the other with his hand raised. His other hand on Dixie's waist. Her coworkers round the corner when they heard the echoing slap. "I suggest not touching my girlfriend again." The secret Atlantean said, dragging Dixie away from the idiotic stranger who was being handcuffed by her coworkers.

When they were as far away as possible, she turned around to see her boyfriend. "Kallie? What are you doing in Bludhaven?" She whispered as she checks the perimeter for her brothers. "Well… I wanted to see you, but…" He trailed off to peer over the greenery that was hiding them. In front of the greenery were her brothers, setting up the picnic. The others taking pictures, laughing and smiling. "You didn't tell me you were spending time with your family." She nervously laughed as she twirls a part of her hair. Her cheeks red with embarrassment, "You were away… In the mission." She mumbled as she plays with the hem of her dress. "And you forgot your boyfriend?" He gave her the eyes, the deadly saddened eyes. Her eyes widened, "NO! N-No… I jus-… I…" Kaldur just laughs at her panic, "It's okay," He kisses her forehead, "I forgive you."

"Thanks…" The red hue still present on her cute face. Kaldur bent down and captured her chapped lips in a chaste kiss. Though it was short and sweet, he broke it and wrapped his arms around her. He then let go and turned around, "Meet you tomorrow at 6 for dinner." Was the last thing he said before he left with a wave. The audience was cooing at the sweet, cliché couple and the elders were whispering lucks and hope to the secret vigilante couple.

She walks around the greenery with a hazy look in her eyes. Jason spots her sister and his face scrunches up in confusion. "Dixie?" He called out, No answer. "Dixie." None. "DIXIE!" "Huh? Ah-Wha-!" "You okay?" She furiously nodded repeatedly as she sat down beside Damian. "Then who was that guy who kissed you? Huh?" She let out an 'Eep!' as she frantically tries to explain. Though it failed with the faces they were expressing. "Sounds like bullshit." Tim commented as Duke continues, "We are all still being trained by you, you know."

She just tries to wave the subject off. "Le-Let's just enjoy our time together!" She says. "Fine." Cadence says, "But we're not yet done."

With that, the day goes by and the siblings got a day off with their favorite sibling.

* * *

**Stay safe everyone! Hope you enjoyed this!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENjoyed?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMut WArningnnn This is Dick Grayson x Kaldur and bottom Dick :DDDD

**Sooooooooo…. I have decided to write a smut. This is my first time and it is like 3:24am and cannot sleep. Enjoy this Top!Kaldur x Bottom!Dick…**

**Warning! This is a MxM and like uhhhh yeahhhhh…**

**Enjoy?  
**

** I May Have to Punish You~ **

* * *

The sun goes down on a particular night. As the moon rises and shines with the brightest light. Illuminating the darkest room within the darkest area. In the cheapest apartment that resides in Bludhaven, an unknown entity slips inside the open window. The moonlight follows the dark figure as it carefully approaches the beauty resting. He steps on the creakiest floorboard to see if he would wake. He makes the slightest sound that snaps his eyes open and attacks blindly.

**None.**

"I knew it." His webbed hands slowly peel the blanket off his amazing physique. Revealing a peaceful Richard "Dick" Grayson who is unaware of what his boyfriend will do. He caresses his cheek with his warm hands, Dick flinching at the change of temperature. Kaldur silently laughs, satisfied with his reaction.

"What should I do?"

He says as he lightly traces the permanent scars on his shirtless body. His other hand is resting on his cold cheek. He gently coaxes him flat on his back, playing with the end of Dick's pants. Dick smacks his lips as Kaldur's ocean scent reached his nostrils. His tired and tense nerves relaxing as a familiar scent reached him. Kaldur eased his legs up until his feet are planted flat on the mattress. He pulls Dick's pants off, reveling at the fact he has no underwear on. "Look at you." He commented as he presses two fingers, smiling as they glided in his hole with ease. "I should have known."

"Ah!"

Dick threw his head back as Kaldur curled his fingers at the right spot. "Are you awake?" He whispered in his ear as Dick's head rests on his side. He thrusts his fingers in and out, curling and pressing making Dick cry. His tears falling down his squinted eyes as he squirms and gasps at the pleasure coursing through his veins. "Wake up." He murmurs as Dick moans loudly, Kaldur laughing with a smirk present on his face.

Kaldur used his other hand to free his cock out of its aching confines. Dick's head lolling from side to side as he thrusts his fingers in a fast pace. His other hand circling the head of his cock, pumping it in a slow pace. Setting a slow then fast pace as to not come. "You played with yourself a while ago, didn't you?" He mumbled to himself as he scissors Dick's tight ass. Stretching him until he was a moaning and whining mess. He got impatient as he swiftly removes his fingers from Dick's hole. Satisfied when Dick whine at the back of his throat was loud and needy.

Kaldur slotted himself between Dick's soft but hard thighs. He slowly sheaths his thick, pulsing cock in Dick's loose wet hole. Moaning softly as his cock was enveloped with so much heat. Dick gave a throaty groan as he keens at the feeling of being full. Kaldur slowly eased himself out of the unbearable heat before he swiftly penetrates Dick. Earning the loudest moan of the night, Dick tossing his head back but still not awake. He sets a gentle pace to watch his sleeping lover moan and cry. "You're so good." Kaldur said as he hooked his hands on Dick's ankles, pulling him in with a thrust. A cry of pleasure was earned as he finally sets a hard and rough pace. He places Dick's legs on his shoulders as he bends Dick in half.

"Ah!"

"Found it."

He mumbled as he thrusts in hard and deep. Hitting the same spot, gaining so many reactions out of the beauty underneath him. Dick's head tossed from side to side, his mouth open with drool escaping from the corners of his mouth. Moans and groans of pleasure slipping out his mouth as he was not given a moment to adjust in his sleep. He rocked himself deeper and faster as Dick was on the verge of coming. Grunting and moaning as he feels his own orgasm coming.

He buries himself to the hilt, spearing Dick's prostate. Every muscles tense and clenched tight, sending him over the edge. His climax crashes on him, knocking the breath out of his lungs as his body quivers with hot-white pleasure flooding his nerves. His eyes tightly closed as he feels himself fill Dick's tight ass to the brim. He waited for a few seconds before opening his eyes to marvel at the masterpiece he made.

Dick cried in his sleep as he shudders to putty, clenching tight around his lover's cock. His cock releasing his orgasm, pumping out white cream everywhere. On his face, neck, torso and his plump stomach that is filled with his cum. Kaldur slowly eases his cock out of the leaking hole, smiling softly at the whine he heard. Dick's head lolls to one side as one eye flutter open, "Sleep well." Was the only thing he heard before he fell back into Wonderland, unaware of the event he missed.

…

Closed blue-orbs hazily flutter open, lolling his head from one side to the other. Wondering why he felt so satisfied and full at the same time sore and immobile. Forcing his body to sit up and stretch, sighing in content at the pops he earned. He swung his legs to the bedside as he stood up without a second thought. He staggered to his closet, grabbing a random piece of clothing to cover his naked body, which he did not question. It was Kaldur's old polo from a mission, he put it on as it drapes over him. Covering his body until his mid-thighs, the sleeves too long as it slides past his hands.

He leans on the wall as support as he makes his way to the kitchen. He stops mid-way as he gets a waft of pancakes and coffee. He peers around the corner to see the table set with 2 mugs of coffee and 2 plates of pancakes ready to be devoured. "Good morning." He jumps in surprise as he heard the voice greet him from behind. He turns around to meet his boyfriend's chest, he raises his head to meet his sweet and bright smile. "Good morning." He murmured back as he stumbles and falls on him. Wrapping his arms around his somewhat big physique. He responds back with wrapping his arms around his waist. Bending down to place his face in his trapezius, (the one between the neck and shoulder) sighing in content.

"Do you remember?" Kaldur asks as he nips at the area with his teeth. Dick shivers at the sudden display of affection. "Wh-what?" His voice trembling slightly as he felt his boyfriend getting serious. "Last night." Was all he said before 2 fingers found its way into his sensitive hole. Moaning at the sudden intrusion, he thrusts back on his fingers out of habit. "I don't..." He mumbled under his breath, moaning loudly as Kaldur curls his fingers at the right spot. "So you were asleep…" Kaldur trailed off, making Dick scared and excited at the same time.

"You were such a slut when you were asleep." Kaldur said, his voice dropping a few octaves, laced with seriousness and lust. His fingers digging deeper and deeper until he glides them out then swiftly back in. Dick clutches Kaldur's shirt, his knuckles turning white. "I knew you were tired but not that tired." His ring finger scooping the leaking cum and thrusting 3 fingers in his hole. Dick's eyes widening at the sudden added digit, his head flying back before he rested his forehead on Kaldur's chest. "What would have happened if someone else were there? Hmm?" He said as he watched with fervent satisfaction at the moans and groans he was gaining. He pins Dick on the wall, his hand on Dick's head, and the other digging deeper until his knuckles touched the rim. Dick's cheek met the wall as he keens at the action, "I may have to punish you~."

The perfect breakfast after sex, forgotten cold as the two were at it again on their usual day off routine. Minus the Somnophilia…

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed? Please give a review if it was good! First time writing a smut soooooo hope you- yeahhhhh….**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoyed the first smut I wrote when I was like veery- yeah........


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rape-mentioned warning

**This has like sexual content like when Tarantula raped Nightwing and then in this fanfic it's Male!Tarantula raped Female!Nightwing like the aftermath.**

**I Never Wanted It…**

* * *

She hated it

She hated what he did to me.

She felt disgusting, horrible and impure. She still feels the way he touched him. The way he forced himself into her. Her mind ran a thousand miles, unaware that she started crying. Her sobs and gasps getting undeniably louder as she feels the phantom hands on her. Touching and caressing her in ways she could not escape from.

She feels her breath shortening by the minute as she overthinks her family's reaction. She can see Bruce's disappointed face, telling her to get out. Jason wanting to shoot her in the face, telling her to fuck off. Tim who will ignore her until she's out of the room. Damian who will slice her head off without a second thought. SHe felt like vomiting at the thought of Kadlur wanting to break up with her. She felt so disgusting. 

She screamed in terror as her door flew open. She curled herself into a tight ball, refusing to look at the person who barged in. She sobs harder when someone calls her name. She shrieks in horror as real warms hands touch her cold skin. She tries to push herself away from it, tucking herself harder into the corner.

"Wa-Wally…" She cries out as she lets the hands hold her. "I ne- **GASP** , I need Wally-y." She pleads as she cries harder at the arms that wrapped around her quivering body. "Need to talk to Wally." She begs as she feels the hands shuffle and rub her arms for comfort. Only for her to think it was like Tarantula's hands that gripped hers until it bruised. "We'll take you to Wally okay?" A familiar voice mumbled into her ear as she yells in surprise when she was lifted off the ground.

She doesn't know how much time has passed but she feels gentle calloused hands wipe her tears. Her breath quickens when she feels cloth wrap around her eyes. She can feel the hairs on her skin rise when she enters the zeta beam. Her heightened senses looking for his scent and presence.

"WALLY!"

…

"WALLY!"

The red-headed speedster suddenly sat up. His girlfriend, Artemis, falling to the floor as he quickly catches his sister. "Nightwing?!" He called out as she falls to her knees, trembling with obvious fear. "What happened?!" He asked and she sobs loudly, ignoring M'gann who gasps in pain. Sensing the intense fear, sadness and betrayal rolling off Nightwing, Dixie. "Nightwing?" She shakes her head as the tears turn into waterfalls. Her sobs becoming pleads of denial and fear. He helps her up and leads her to his bedroom, intent on getting to the bottom of this. Dixie let him lead her wherever he wants, she was forced onto a soft bed. She accepts the pillow and the fingers that wipe away her tears.

"Do you want me to call Roy?"

She hugs the pillow tighter, hesitantly nodding as her mind thinks of different scenarios. SHE waits patiently while Wally holds her hands. His other hand holding his phone on his ear. "Roy?" He starts. "What are you calling for, Idiot?" His voice laced with annoyance and frustration. Hearing a bunch of, what seems to be boxes moving around. "It's Dixie, she needs us." He hears Roy's breath get caught in his throat, the shuffling of items abruptly stop. He hears the wind pick up and a vehicle starting. "Where the fuck are you, right now." He demanded as he hears the engines run. "Mountain." With that he ended the call and didn't waste another second to pull Dixie in a brotherly hug.

Knowing Roy, he'll most probably arrive here, right-. "WHERE ARE YOU WEST!?" -now. "ROOM!" He yells back, giving Dixie an apologetic look when she flinched at the sudden increased volume. A frantic and protective Roy bursts in with each of his hand on the doorway. "Dixie!" The door behind him automatically closes as he envelopes Dixie in a tight hug. Her sobs turned into whimpers and soon the dam broke.

"Hey, hey, hey…" He cooed and shushed the sobs that may hurt her throat, "What happened? Did someone hurt you?" Roy asked, "Did someone reject you? Did someone touch you?" Her eyes widened and her breathing stopped short. She feels herself fall into a panic attack and feels the phantom hands back on her. "Hey, Dixie, it's okay, it's just us."

…

Red Hood was pacing in between the couch and tv, his headgear off, showing his red-masked eyes and frazzled hair. Red Robin disappeared somewhere no one knows, and Robin was in the training room with Kaldur keeping an eye on him. Batman was with Superman and Wonder Woman who in turn was trying to calm the secretly very worried Dad.

Red Hood groans in frustration, his hands ruffling his hair, trembling out of worry and fear. "How long has it been?" He asked to no one in particular, opting someone would answer to calm his racing mind. "About an hour." Artemis mumbled as she brooded with her head on her arms and one arm sticking out at the end of the couch.

Red Hood stopped pacing, his facial features scrunching up as he narrowed his hidden eyes. Artemis picked it up and turned her head to him, "What?" Red Hood pursed his lips before he opened his mouth, "Your jealous." He stated, Artemis groaning that someone managed to find out what she feels. "Hey, I understand." He said, putting his hands up like a dinosaur with his palms facing her. "They are like brothers and sister, and you can't help but feel guilty about being jealous. The fact that they knew each other way before." Artemis groaned and sighed in defeat.

Just then the click of an automatic door opening gave a queue for everyone to gather around. Batman and Red Robin appeared, Kaldur was carrying Robin on his back, which was a surprise. M'gann and Superboy just then entered the common room with the others following suit. Wally and Roy without their masks stepped into the room and-

Oh Boy…

They were not happy. Their faces showed furious rage and if looks could kill… Then the whole entire world would explode. "I'm gonna kill him." Wally grumbled as undistinguished disgust crossed his face, "I'm with you to kill that fucker..." Roy swore as his frown turned into a devilish smirk at the thought of torturing the piece of shit.

Red Robin, who was trembling with nervousness and worry blurted out, "What's wrong with her?" Roy and Wally's auras darkened, which did not phase the Batfamily at all. Wally just threw his head back with his hands gripping his ginger hair. Muttering curse after curse that Alfred would not approve of. Even Death knows he/she can't save that motherfucker. Roy just opened his mouth to explain, smirking further at their expression. Knowing full well that Tarantula doesn't know the consequence of what he'd done to Nightwing. "It's Tarantula." He informed first, letting it all sink in before the big disgusting news he had done. "What about him?" Superboy asked, just like everyone, he too is unaware of the extent of what Tarantula has done to his leader. 'Welp, no use in sugarcoating the news.' He thought, "He raped her." And-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

HOLY

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

SHIT

They were, beyond the heavens, pissed. Batman's looks, even with the cowl on, were dark and ominous. Red Hood wanted to snap someone's necks. Red Robin, the angel he was, became the real demon from hell and Robin, looked at him confused. "Rape?" He asked behind a furious and deathly calm Kaldur. They froze, 'OF COURSE HE WOULDN'T KNOW!' Some were trembling at the thought of killing that person, not hearing Damian's voice and Batman knew it was his job to let him know. "He has done something far worse than killing and deserves to burn in the fires of Hell." He stated and Robin nodded. If this person can make even Red Robin look like the literal demon, then that person deserves to be tortured.

Roy continued with his explanation. "She wanted to tell us first, afraid of what her real family would think." Batman just shook his head, "We'd never get mad at her." Roy opened his mouth, but Wally interrupted with, "Tell that to her face-to-face, that man has to die." He said, storming through the hall and into the meeting room. "I'll call Jade, she'll take care of Nightwing." He informed and that night was the night, everyone swore to never anger the group of superheroes.

…

A light shake of the shoulders and Dixie jolted awake. Attempting to crawl away from an intruder when she felt a distinct voice that made her stop. She blinked away the white stars and looked at the person. "It's alright, it's me." Jade comforted as Lian babbled and reached for Nightwing who in turn gave her finger. Letting the small baby giggle with joy and swing her long finger up and down in the arms of her mother. "Here, drink this." She opened her other hand and accepted the pill she placed, popping it in her mouth. She accepted the glass of warm water and drank and drank until it was empty.

"It's alright." She informed her as she passed Lian into Nightwing's arms. "They're out right now, they'll come back later. SO!" She clapped her hands and Lian clapped hers, "It's our night tonight." She smiled happily and Nightwing, forgetting what happened a while ago, smiled as best as she could and joined in.

That night in Wayne Manor with Alfred somewhere, the trio just hung out in the living room. Chatting and catching up as much as they can. Forgetting the events of trauma and life.

…

"I'm always here." Bruce whispers to a somewhat almost-asleep Dixie. "I would never, ever, ever, kick you out." He brushed away a stray piece of hair. "You're not alone." He said and all Dixie could say before she fell into the comforting darkness was.

"I love you, Dad."

* * *

"Dixie?" 

Dixie froze as he heard the man she always loves call for her. Turning around in a borrowed hoodie that engulfs her, looking tinier. Stopping on her mid-thigh, she gulped down the feeling of dread and smiled wobbly. Tears glazing her eyes, "Kallie." Her voice shook with tremor. 

Kaldur walks until he was looking down on her from his towering height. Wrapping his arms around Dixie, "I'm angry at him for doing that to you. BUT I still love you no matter what. Just know that. " 

And he feels her smile on his shoulder as she sniffles and cries softly. 

"I'm glad, Kallie." 

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed? I'm trying to finish somethings and yeahh… But in case you have trauma and all that stuff. Just knoe that you're not alone in this world and that people somewhere have experienced the same thing and stuff. Just don't give up and have someone you trust to be your confidant.**

**Thanks!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ?????????????????????????????????????/


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HMMMMM........

**So… This is like alphabet chapters next and after 26 chapters anyone can like, make requests and if there are none, I'll use the other ideas I stored.**

**Awkward Confession with the Family**

* * *

There are a lot of things Dixie hides from her family and the world. Her experience performing in the circus. Her conditions and health issues when she was younger and her feelings. Her identity as the sexiest vigilante with a nice ass. As well as her heritage, her parents, and her grandparents. But… One thing everyone hides is… their love life.

You see…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

She hid her relationship with a certain someone that completes her life. It started during her time as the first-ever Robin. When Batman and Aquaman met up for a debriefing of an upcoming mission and

_Batman and Robin were getting ready to meet Aquaman. Batman, who was sitting on his chair, scrolling through the files in his computer. Chuckling lightly as he hears his daughter chat nervously with Alfred. Each step accompanied by a skip. Her hands shaking with either joy or energy. Her voice going up an octave higher when she nears Bruce. As her whole body trembles and her lips pursing. Bruce laughs as he stands up and picks up his daughter and wraps her around his cape. "Dad…" She whined as he laughed with a genuine smile plastered on his face. "Don't get too excited, okay?"_

_With that they put on their cowl and mask, waving goodbye to Alfred. Then they entered the zeta beams and made their way through the Watchtower. It wasn't long before they arrived at the front of the meeting room. Batman opened his cape a little, inviting Robin in for an unspoken plan of surprise. She giggles quietly and she darted into his open cape. Wrapping her small arms around giant leg clinging as he opened the door and entered the room._

_She hears the chair scrape the floor as the fresh ocean scent reached her nose. "Batman." Aquaman She snickers as she hears the usual grumpy Batman grunt response. "Meet my protégé," Aquaman said as she picks up another unique scent of the ocean. She peeked out of the cape and she swears she heard her heart skip many beats. Standing beside Aquaman is a boy with a blonde bottom haircut and deep brown skin accompanied by Water-Bearers on his back. Piercing pale green eyes, she can't take her own eyes off. His lean build and black eel-like tattoos, she wishes she wants to trace with her slender fingers. She wants to trace those sets of visible gills with her tongue. Making wet and nice and she wants him to press her down and-_

_She explodes in a red hue as she shook her head, trying to get rid of the dirty thoughts. She loosens her grip on Batman's leg and stood within the cape. "Aqualad, Kaldur, meet Batman." Kaldur stood straight beside Aquaman and said, "Greetings Batman. My name is Kaldur'ahm." Batman nodded before he slightly turned his head to eye his cape. Unaware of his panicking daughter that was trying to calm down the red storm. Aquaman stood there when he noticed the small rustle in Batman's cape. He opened his mouth before he was cut off by Batman. "Robin." His voice laced with hidden amusement behind the demand._

_Aquaman and Aqualad were not prepared for a raven-haired to pop their head out of the cape. "Robin." With a cute, somewhat quiet 'meep', Robin stepped out and smiled confidently. "Hi! I'm Robin." She said. Aquaman was agape and Aqualad had a tint of light pink on his face, looking at Robin but focused on the wall behind her. Aquaman spluttered out nonsense before he shook his head. "Are you a girl…?" Aquaman asked, nervous if she takes it as a rude question. What he didn't expect was for her to rub the back of her neck. "I am…" Behind Robin, Batman raised his brow in what Aquaman thought was a glowering warning._

_Aquaman quickly put his hands up in surrender. "You see, I remember Barry mentioning something about you having a daughter." She giggles. "Can you please keep it a secret?" Robin asked as she takes off the boy wig, letting her long hair fall graciously. Framing her beautiful face, skipping beats in Kaldur's heart._

_With that, the two were told to stay by the common rooms. (more like kicked out) As Batman and Aquaman discuss the future mission. Kaldur and Robin started off with an awkward step before they grew used to each other's presence._

_They hung out when the Team was not present. They laughed with so much joy, unaware of the two mentors watching them with a smile. Robin compliments his skills and his presence. While Kaldur complimented her unmasked beauty and her intelligence. They cuddled, Robin's request, in each other's rooms and she even revealed her identity to him._

Right now, she waited by the front of her apartment block. Checking her phone and her watch. She wore a simple light blue blouse tucked in white shorts that end on her mid-thighs. The sun reflecting off her golden necklaces and her shiny new bag, given by Bruce and her brothers. She wore flat shoes that match her white purse. Her hair a little curled at the end while her new motorcycle headgear hung by her left wrist. On her nose perched glasses that made her electric blue eyes pop out. Looking like a reincarnation of the goddess, Aphrodite. 

Binary and non-binary bystanders stood out of her peripheral vision, not that they know. She can hear their whispered compliments. She can see their red faces, without looking up from her phone. She can hear guys dare each other to ask her out on a date. What made her smirk inwardly was when a jock slowly sauntered over to her. At the right moment, a high-tech black motorcycle came into view. Stopping in front of her, the man who rode it, took off his headgear. Revealing a reincarnation of the god, Adonis, in the eyes of the bystanders. A thin sheen of perspiration on his face as he mounted off his bike. "Nice to see you're on time." He chuckles, his 6'0.5 height bending down to plant a peck on her lips. She pouts when her 5'8 figure has to tiptoe to return the peck.

"Shall we?" He asked as he opened his hand for her to take. She eyed the hand before taking in his outfit. A simple black turtleneck sweater and dark blue jeans with her gift-given blue sneakers. His glasses sat on his nose, the light making his pale green eyes have more color. She quickly takes his big hand in her small one, "Simple, I like it. And yes, we shall."

With that, they put on their headgears and mounted the motorcycle. Kaldur bends down like a racer and Dixie wraps her short arms around his waist as he revs up the engine. "Hold tight." He whispered, knowing that she heard him. They rode off, leaving the bystanders in their wake. Leaving the image of the reincarnations of a god and goddess going on a date.

They spent the day in a café. Ignoring the whispering customers and thanking the waiters that complimented them. They went out and walked around, looking at the stores that may catch their interest. Giving a sweet old lady a polaroid picture of her and Kaldur, reminding her of her youth. Thanking her for the compliment and the blessing she gave for them to live long. They roamed the streets before they went to the mall. Window shopping and giving suggestions to each other. They started to enter the clothing shops for hoodies and blouses. They carried bags evenly, hoping to stop by the bookstore for more books.

"THIEF! SOMEONE STOP HER! PLEASE!" Dixie sighs exasperatedly, handing her bags to Kaldur. She takes two steps to the left and grabbed the thief by the arm. Using her momentum, she judo-flipped her. The thief groaning in pain as her back meets the floor. A heel rested on her chest, pinning her to the ground. "You are under arrest for attempted theft, Bitch." She said, her voice laced with authority and disgust. "I could have handled it, you know." Kaldur commented, "But you could be charged for physical assault on a minor since you're not a police officer off-duty." She retorted, grabbing the thief at the back of her shirt, lifting her off the ground like a cat. She turns her head to meet the police officer, who was Andy. "Hi Andy!" She greeted with a smile. "Hi Grayson. Thanks, lucky you were here off-duty to help us." He said, she shrugs as she hands the thief to Andy. "Bye!" She waves him goodbye as she hooks her arm around her date and strolls off to continue until the end of the day.

The sunsets at around 5:30 and they decided to end the date there. They drove off to Gotham, arriving at Wayne Manor. "Yes?" Alfred's voice came through, checking who the visitor/s are at 7pm. "It's me Alfred, with Kallie." She said and the gates opened, and they drove in. Alfred was already there with the front door open. They mounted off the motorcycle, taking off their helmets. Kaldur pressed a certain button and the bike turned into a rubik's cube. Tucking it in his pocket, he looked over at Dixie, who was asking Alfred of where the others are. "They are still on patrol." With that Alfred invited the couple to a quick snack before they parted ways in the cave.

Alfred served them a fresh cup of tea and a small basket of crumpets. Telling Alfred of their date and Kaldur adding to the story and correcting the dramatics added. At around 8, they cleaned up and Alfred left the couple who were heading down the cave. They chatted along the way, arriving at the cave, not noticing the bats that just arrived as well.

Kaldur gave little flirty comments and Dixie gave bold ones. With a quick kiss and goodbye, Kaldur enters the zeta beam, leaving a giggly and flirty Dixie. Who smiled and skipped away from the zeta beam before yelling in surprise when someone familiar cleared his throat.

She slowly turned her head to the side to meet the darkened faces of her family. She sighs in defeat when Batman's unaffected glare intensified. "They were bound to know, Mistress Dixie." Alfred commented by the elevator. "It's gonna be a long night." She muttered as Bruce plants his large hands on her shoulders, steering her away from the zeta beams. "Yes, It is."

**Bonus:**

After the confrontation and a bit more of explaining. Her brothers were skeptical but agreed to not kill the stupid fish. Bruce though was still silent and unreadable, but it didn't stay like that after her brothers left. Even though Dixie was 18 and Kaldur was 20. Bruce gave Dixie, "The Talk"… And that moment, Dixie who was red from head to toe. She wanted to hear nothing about it. She wants to escape and ask Alfred for help, but she can't do anything when Bruce went into so much detail. "With that, I do not want grandchildren too early." Bruce said as Dixie gives out a choked, embarrassing noise. "WE DIDN'T EVEN DO IT THOUGH!"

* * *

**…. You know the rest…**

**Enjoyed it?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjiy?

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoyed?


End file.
